Christmas Gift
by fooboo24
Summary: Kitty and Remy share a special moment together on an early Christmas morning. Mostly Kitty/Remy, but there is some Tabitha/Ray, Amara/Sam, Rahne/Roberto, Betsy/Kurt, Theresa/Jamie, Ororo/Logan, Jean/Scott, Rogue/John, and Jubilee/Bobby. Oneshot. Kimy.


**Summary: Kitty and Remy share a special moment on an early Christmas morning.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.

Character and Their Ages:

Kitty- 19

Remy- 24

Rogue- 20

John- 20

Ororo- 38

Logan- ???

Xavier- 53

Jean- 21

Scott- 21

Roberto- 19

Rahne- 19

Amara- 18

Sam- 19

Jubilee- 19

Bobby- 19

Tabitha- 20

Ray- 19

Kurt- 20

Betsy- 20

Jamie- 16

Theresa- 16

**Note: I have added two other characters that are not originally shown in the series, Theresa, A.K.A. Siryn, and Betsy, A.K.A. Psylocke.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone was in the main living quarters of the Mansion. It was cold and frosty outside, as the first beautiful snow of the Winter season fell. It covered the entire Institute in a light, shimmering layer of white fluff. It was the perfect late night.

The fire inside burned beautifully, courtesy of John. Ororo played the grand piano, for practice and the joy of everyone dancing to it. Logan stood by the piano, stealing glances at Ororo while trying to keep his concentration on his cocktail, but failing miserably.

Kitty sat, watching the lovely fire burn and everyone dance.

The new recruits, girls and boys, all danced slowly with each other. Each with their crushes: Bobby and Jubilee, Roberto and Rahne, Sam and Amara, Ray and Tabitha, and as adorable as it was to watch, Jamie and Theresa. They danced gracefully and lovingly, completely enveloped with one an other. Kitty sighed heavily, watching as the young couples danced back and forth beautifully.

Of course, there were the other members dancing, too. John had a good hold on Rogue, and she looked like she was enjoying dancing with the wild, but now tame, Australian. Jean and Scott were, of course, swaying to the music together. They made loving each other look so easy. Kitty wanted that so badly, but it wasn't going to happen for her, she thought. Kurt had Betsy in a slow, rhythmic dance, and it was simply mesmerizing to see them rock to the peaceful, love-set tune.

It was almost the last dance, and Kitty had something planned up that would make everyone either love or hate her for it. Everyone had become best friends here, and everyone had their tiring multiple crushes on each other. And Kitty was ready to do something about it! Her and the professor had planned it all out, and she couldn't wait to unfold it out on her friends.

She stood up from her spot on the sofa and walked over to the professor.

"Can we start the plan now, professor?" she asked politely, trying to hold back her excitement.

Xavier smiled at her eagerness, and he nodded.

The plan was about to start shortly…

Remy sat in the spot next to where Kitty had been. He had watched her watch the dancing pairs, and he sighed heavily.

There was just something about Kitty that did that to him. Every time she was around him, his heart would always start to thump louder and harder and he pulse would always quicken, as if he was nervous. And what really shocked Remy, being the ladies man he was, was that he had _never _been nervous around a woman before.

Over the past year, the two had become the best of friends. Nothing could tear them apart. They were inseparable, and Remy loved that. He was waiting for the last dance so he could ask Kitty, and it was almost time…

Kitty ran over to the side table and grabbed nine pieces of Mistletoe. It didn't even dawn on Kitty why there were nine instead of eight.

The professor had a little side plan, that Kitty didn't know about, in store. But he was sure that she would enjoy it anyhow.

Kitty handed the Mistletoe to the professor, and smiled brightly. _This is the best plan ever! If they don't all hate me afterwards, that is! _Kitty giggled to herself happily.

Xavier picked up on that thought, and he smiled inwardly again at how oblivious to the situation at hand she was.

All of the couples were joined together for the final dance, and they all had their eyes closed, much to Kitty and the professor's thankfulness. The plan wouldn't work if they didn't have their eyes closed, after all.

Very nervously, the big, usually feral Logan had asked the calm and beautiful Ororo to dance, Xavier mentally playing the piano in a lovely, slow song.

"Are you ready?" Xavier asked Kitty quietly, as not to interrupt the dancing.

Kitty smiled and nodded.

Remy had slowly, and self-consciously, gotten up from his perch and was now gradually making his way over to where Kitty was standing beside the professor.

He gulped.

He had never felt like this before! All he knew is that he absolutely loved the feeling. He closed his eyes, prepared himself, and walked over to her, hoping against hope that she would accept his offer so that he would not look like a fool and have to deal with the heartbreak and heartache that would follow after.

Xavier mentally floated the Mistletoe into the air, and unbeknownst to all of them, let the little garlands of red berries drift over the eight couples' head.

Kitty giggled, but muffled it with her hand.

The professor hid the ninth Mistletoe in his hand for a second, waiting for Remy to come and ask Kitty to dance.

Remy walked up to Kitty and cleared his throat quietly.

Kitty looked at him and smiled gently, "Hi, Remy." She looked away, blushing.

"B-bonjour, ma Chere," he greeted back sheepishly, blushing, too. He looked at the professor, who nodded broadly at him.

"Would ma Chere like to dance avec Remy?" Remy asked nervously, waiting for the rejection.

He hated how his normally confident attitude had been replaced with self-consciousness and insecurity, but the feelings of happiness and pure bliss that she brought him cancelled out his insecurities.

But Remy got the exact opposite of what he had been dreading and expecting.

"Of course!" Kitty exclaimed blissfully, explicitly and undeniably happy at his offer.

He smiled brightly and took her hands, leading her out to the middle of the large living room, glad that he was wearing gloves so that she couldn't feel his sweaty palms. He had gotten this far, he definitely didn't want to screw it up from here.

He turned her to face him, and he put his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and they started to dance slowly to the beautiful music. Kitty smiled nervously at Remy and rested her head on his chest, as he was considerably taller than her, she could do so. He let her do so, and he felt his heart leap out of progress he was making. She wasn't jumping away from him, and he found that that meant something good.

Kitty melted into Remy's strong arms. She had wanted this for so long. She had become really good friends with Remy, and out of it all, she found herself falling in love with him. When Remy was around her, though, she was extremely nervous around him at times.

He pulled her closer to him, and immediately, all that doubt and nervousness she had felt over the past year had all washed away.

She looked up at him, just when he was looking down at her. For a moment, the two's eyes locked in a love-struck gaze. Remy's red-on-black eyes were flickering with heat, and Kitty wondered what that was about. As far as she was concerned, he didn't like her the same way she liked her. But you never know how a person feels about you until you've spent twenty-four years with their demonic red-on-black eyes, now have you?

Xavier smiled at the two young mutants dancing. They looked so peaceful and perfect together, like they were supposed to be that way _forever_. And from the way they looked at each other, he could swear that they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together forever.

Kitty and Remy had closed their eyes, Kitty's head resting on his chest while his head rested on her head, just above it. The two were very close now, sharing the same air, Remy holding Kitty tightly while Kitty held on to him back tightly.

Xavier knew that they were in love with each other, they were just the kind of people, especially Kitty, that were too shy and afraid of what the consequences might be if they got rejected.

He had to launch his plan at just the right second, or it wouldn't work quite right.

Xavier had mentally, and unknowingly to Kitty and Remy, pushed them out onto the largest balcony where you could see the beautiful fountain in the backyard, and it was even prettier because the water was surrounded by shimmering snow, making the fountain sparkle even more.

The stars in the marvelous sky were sparkling in the same way the fountain was, and everything was accentuating the other assets of the world, making it all look like it was in perfect harmony. It was all lovely and magnificent, and Kitty and Remy noticed it.

Kitty sighed, and Remy wrapped his arms around her even tighter, pulling her to him. She blushed, but let him do so. They could still hear the piano being played clearly, and they started to dance again. Xavier took this as his chance.

Xavier threw the ninth piece of Mistletoe into the air, letting it float telepathically for a second. He thought the plan over quickly, smiled inwardly, and let the little piece of Mistletoe float slowly and quietly over to Kitty and Remy out on the balcony.

All of Remy's nerves had completely flushed away, and he didn't really know if that was a good thing or not. Sure, he was glad that he wasn't sweating like a pig in July, but he wasn't sure he wanted to lose _all_ of his nerves. What if he forgot how to talk? What if he couldn't move? Or worse, what if he couldn't stop talking and stop moving all over the place!? Questions like this filled Remy's head, confusing him greatly, as keen and sharp as his mind was.

Kitty looked up at him, and cocked an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Remy?"

He looked down at her and smiled. He really didn't want her to get all hiked up over his love problems- even if they were about _her_- especially right before Christmas Day. "Nothin', Chere, nothin' at all. Remy's jus' t'inkin."

"About?" she urged, trying to sound casual. She really hoped he was thinking about her.

She loved him oh-so much. He loved her oh-so much. They just didn't know it! And, as Kitty's intentions with the other couples of the mansion, was going to do something about it!

It was seven minutes from twelve, seven minutes from Christmas.

The professor had totally unknowingly floated the nine pieces of Mistletoe over the nine couples' head. Eight of the couples danced slowly, with their eyes closed together tightly, Mistletoe discreetly floating above their heads. He smiled at the eight pairs, then turned his wheelchair and attention to the balcony, where a certain Valley Girl and Cajun were dancing their hearts out.

He smiled at them. It was now four minutes to twelve, four minutes till Christmas.

The professor snapped his fingers, and the eight couples in the living room opened their eyes. He mentally lead their eyes to look above them, and look directly at the Mistletoe. Everyone, except Jean and Scott, blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

Xavier couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Tabitha took immediate control of Ray, grabbing him and smooching him. He responded immediately with the exact same passion.

Jean and Scott, already being together, were already making out under the red berries, not to everyone's surprise. It was still lovely, though, to see how much they loved each other.

Jubilee and Bobby took it in a joker's way, of course. Bobby smiled goofily at Jubilee, and then kissed her.

Amara looked a little impatient because Sam didn't pull anything quite as soon as she had expected. He eventually went for the dive and kissed her, making her very pleased with the moment at hand.

Rahne and Roberto leaned forward every few seconds, but backed off every time they went for the kiss, each one of the blushing furiously and thinking they were going to screw it up. Eventually, Roberto just got sick of it and grabbed Rahne and kissed her.

John, as goofy and as wild as he could be, had calmed down a considerable amount and was now looking extremely loving and gentle. He pulled Rogue close to him, and she tried to protest, but he stopped her from doing so by closing the small gap in between them and kissing her softly. Even though she would completely deny in an hour or two, you could tell that the usually secluded Goth girl was enjoying herself more now than ever before.

Rogue had gotten a computer chip implanted in her brain, and it was a special material so that Magneto couldn't rip it out of her head in battle, which allowed her to touch people. She was overjoyed! She could finally have a _real_ relationship. And, like she would ever admit this either, she had wanted a relationship with John for a while. Ever since she had met him, actually. Rogue returned the kiss with plenty of passion to spare, considering she couldn't kiss or touch anyone without putting them in a coma for the last nineteen and a half years of her life.

Betsy and Kurt were a whole different story. Kurt kept glancing at Betsy nervously, and even though she tried to look intimidating and threatening, it just wasn't working this time. And to Xavier's surprise, she finally just took down her entire 'tough-girl' charade and kissed him. Kurt blinked for a second, but giddily, but appropriately, returned the kiss. It was lovely to see that some human was pushing him away just because he had fur. He had been so torn up since stupid Amanda dumped him, but now he felt like his whole world was complete again.

It was probably the most amusing and adorable thing in the entire building: watching Theresa and Jamie.

He was now sixteen, and he really liked Theresa. She really liked him, too.

It was cute to watch the two break out in a nervous blush and begin to act all shy and awkward, even though they were the best of friends. Finally, taking a huge leap, as far as he was concerned, Jamie slowly moved closer and closer to Theresa. She watched, and decided to throw him off guard. She finished his slow attempt quickly. He was surprised for a second when she had started the kiss, but he quickly reverted out of his reserved state and kissed her back.

Logan, who was still dancing with Ororo. She smiled at him sweetly, but expectantly. He really didn't know what to do. This big, tough guy had never kissed a lady, like Ororo, before. She just laughed quietly.

"Here, Logan, let me show you," she whispered to him.

He felt his face heat up at that comment, and he gulped. Ororo then kissed him. He had _definitely_ not been expecting that one! Immediately, when her lips touched his, he felt more peaceful and aligned than ever before.

Now it was Kitty and Remy's turn.

Xavier had left these two for last, knowing that he had to make this _extra _special.

The Mistletoe flew freely over Kitty and Remy's head now, and it was only one minute until twelve, and that minute was going by very, very slowly for the two. But neither minded, it was the perfect time of their lives, anyways.

Remy looked down at the petite girl in arms. She was so beautiful and pure, so perfect. He loved her so much and was dying to tell her.

After looking directly at Kitty for fifteen seconds, which felt like a blissful eternity for him, Remy looked above his head to look at the starlit sky. What he got instead was a bundle of red berries floating just a few inches away from his nose. He blinked at it for a second, puzzled by its specific whereabouts.

But then it hit him. He looked over at Xavier who just smiled at him. He nodded for Remy to go for it; to kiss Kitty. But Remy wasn't so sure. Sure, he wanted to, he wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but every time he tried to tell her, this one question would always hold him back… what if she didn't feel the same way? If it were any other girl, Remy probably would have bedded her already and then left her. But Kitty was so much different than any other girl. And that is why Remy respected her; he didn't want to lose her.

Xavier quickly picked up on Remy's nervous thoughts, and sent him a telepathic message.

_Remy, you'll be fine. I have a feeling she feels the same way about you as you do about her. Just go for it, it'll be fine, I just know it._

Remy shot the professor another nervous glance. He smiled nervously at the professor, and then brought his attention back to Kitty.

_C'mon, Remy, you can do it. Just go for it! It's now or never! _He told himself mentally.

Kitty looked at Remy dreamily. _He's so handsome, _she thought to herself, sighing quietly.

She relaxed into his arms a little more, and he knew it was time to do something.

"Chere?" he whispered into her ear, bringing his face mere inches from his.

She blinked, and a slight blush crawled across her face. He was so close, but Kitty wasn't complaining!

"Yes, Remy?" she asked hopefully. The hope and moonlight literally glistened in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Remy's t'inks you should look up." He motioned above their heads, and now her eyes were also on the floating Mistletoe.

Her heart instantly started to race, with nervousness and joy. She had waited for a moment like this to come for the entire year. But she was so scared that it was going to be screwed up. Like she would bite him for no specific reason or she wouldn't stop talking and then she'd lose her chance altogether.

She shot a look over at the professor, who smiled at her, too. She smiled back, but was saying to herself, _I am so going to get him for this! _But for real, she knew that she loved him like a father even more for it.

The professor sent her a message. _Oh, Katherine, I know that you're going to love this, so just step into the moment and enjoy with all of your heart._

Kitty's mind was still jumbled with thoughts of things that _might _go wrong, though. Like Remy earlier, she kept on thinking she was going to screw up the entire night, and she didn't want to wreck something so perfect. _What if he does love me? _She kept asking herself.

It was one minute until twelve, one minute until Christmas.

"Sho-should we do it?" Remy asked her, his voice radiating insecure and something else… love, but Kitty didn't catch that part.

"Do what?" Kitty inquired innocently, even though she knew perfectly well what.

Remy smiled at her, and then he lowered his face down to hers slowly.

Kitty's breathing picked up and her heart started to race again, but then one look into his eyes calmed them down. Something about him just did that do her.

Remy decided that he would count it out, just so he wouldn't go to fast and freak her out. He was never nervous like this around women and he had certainly done his fair-share of kissing them, but Kitty was special, and he didn't in anyway want to screw it up. He wanted to count mentally, so he wouldn't hint to Kitty that _he_ was nervous. But, his nerves got the better of him, and he counted out loud, and in French.

"Un…" he whispered, signalling number one in French.

Kitty smiled at him, and started to slowly follow his actions, except she brought her face upwards towards his. She started to count in English, too.

"One…" she giggled quietly.

"Deux…" he breathed.

There faces weren't even an inch away from each other now, and the gap between them was quickly about to fill. Kitty's mind was still racing, but she did her best to not to show it too much.

Remy's mind was also racing. He was taking a big step here: she would either kiss him back or push him away. If the first choice happened, then he would overjoyed that she felt the same way, but if the second choice happened, then he was just about to permanently dent their relationship. But to his complete and utter relief and joy, she seemed to be ready and willing to give back what he was about to do.

"Trois…" he whispered, taking an unnoticeable deep breath and lowering his head down to fill that final itsy-bitsy gap between them.

"Thr--" but Kitty was cut off by Remy's lips on hers. At the same second the clock struck midnight, and filled the mansion with a loud, but mystical _dong! Dong! Dong!_

It was now officially Christmas.

As soon Kitty's lips came in contact with Remy's, all of her doubts and nervousness just fluttered away completely. She felt his hands grab her even tighter, spinning her around before placing her on the ground again. She melted into his embrace and kiss. It was so gentle and sweet and soft, like him. She returned the kiss wholly.

Remy couldn't believe it. He totally and completely couldn't believe, but wasn't stopping himself from believing anyway. She was returning his kiss, much to his pleasant surprise. And to his surprise once again, she was the one who deepened the kiss, which was his heart's only desire right then.

Kitty's hand, which had been dangling loosely by her side, were now making use of themselves. They slowly moved up Remy's muscular chest, and then they hung freely around his neck. Her tongue caressed his lips, which opened his mouth further, deepening the kiss even more. It was the most perfect and heavenly moment of Kitty's life.

Passion and absolute love surged through Kitty's little body, and it matched Remy's perfectly. She couldn't believe that he felt the same way. He couldn't believe she felt the same way. He held her there, and they just kissed. It was the best moment of Remy's natural and unnatural life.

When the need for air actually became an issue, they pulled away very reluctantly.

Kitty stared into his demonic eyes. He would always be with her, because he loved her. And she loved him.

Remy stared into her beautiful eyes. She was his and he was hers… forevermore. Because she loved him. And he loved her.

"Kitty…" he breathed, looking at her lovingly.

"Remy… you… I…" Was all that Kitty could manage out of her mouth.

He smiled fondly at her, and he brought his hand to her chin so he could tilt her head upwards to her.

"Je t'aime toi," he whispered into her ear. Kitty's heart started race again. She knew enough French to know what that meant, but she still asked.

"What?" she blinked at him, trying to sound as though she didn't have a clue about what he was talking about.

"I love you," he looked at her for some kind of response.

Her eyes filled with tears, but not of sadness or because she was angry, but because she was relieved and extremely and unexplainably happy inside. She knew that because he had spoken in first person, because he said 'I love you' instead of 'Remy loves you', made the statement mean so much more.

Remy immediately started to panic, as he mistook the tears in the eyes. He didn't know what he had done wrong! And the way she kissed him back… did that mean anything? This girl was definitely confusing him!

"Chere… I'm sorry… I-" but Kitty kissing him cut off any word and wiped away any thought he had at the moment. He was surprised by her action, but had no hesitation returning the unexpected kiss.

After about a minute, Kitty pulled away. She looked at Remy for a second before smiling. "I love you, Remy."At that instance everything in Remy's mind exploded in happiness. She had said it! She was in love with him! At that exact moment, he grabbed her and swung her 'round and 'round.

"She loves me! _She_ loves _me_!" He then set her down, and said quietly, "I love you so much, Chere, that I couldn't live without you. I love you so, so much."

The fact that he was now speaking completely in first person was astonishing Kitty, but she still couldn't get over the fact that he loved her. Her! No one had ever loved her like that before; no one. And now someone did.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He smiled at her again and said quietly, and he hugged her back tightly and lowered his face to hers, "Merry Christmas, Chere."

"Merry Christmas, Re-" but she purposely cut herself off by quickly closing the small gap in between them, kissing him once again.

And they stood there, both enjoying the idyll extremely.

This really was the perfect _Christmas Gift _ever.

_Thank-you, Professor, so, so much. _Kitty thanked the professor mentally.

At the exact same time, Remy was also thanking him. _T'anks, Xavier._

Xavier smiled at the two, and sent a telepathic message to both of them.

_You are both very welcome. _He smiled one final time at them, then wheeled away to the elevator.

He was going to go and say Merry Christmas to David and Gabrielle.

This really was the perfect Christmas _ever_.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, there, I'm done. I hope it was good, because I thought it wasn't that bad.


End file.
